The Robin Game
by Zuzubear
Summary: Kid Flash has a game he likes to play. The game piece, well it's Robin. Superboy, ever curious about this new world wants to join in too. Slash! no like then don't read. Story's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Aqualad tried to focus on what Kid Flash had put on the television. What the hell was this anyway. It was some fat girl, who looked human but her skin was bright orange, was obviously drunk and fighting this other girl. Then it changed scenes to this guy dancing with a random girl. Out of no where another bright orange girl ran up and poured her drink all over the both of them while cursing wildly.

The dark haired teen looked over at his newest friend. Poor Superboy's face was a mixture of curiosity and disgust. This had to end.

"KF can't we change the channel. It's so boring it even put Robin to sleep and he will watch anything." Aqualad cradled his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Agreed." Superman's clone finally diverted his eyes away from the tv to look over at the two boys on the couch.

"Ah my friend's," Kid Flash held up and hand since his other hand was preoccupied with resting on the Boy Wonder's left thigh. "It's when he falls asleep that our fun begins." He looked down at the boy sleeping next to him. Robin had fallen asleep laying on his side. He used his hands and arms as a pillow and curled his right leg against his chest subconsciously showing off the flexibility he gained from the circus. Batman's adopted son let his left leg rest on top of his best friend's lap and fell sound asleep.

"I believe it's time for the Robin game!" He smiled evilly at the sleeping teen.

"Ugh! You're sick. Count me out!" Aqualad sighed hiding his face in his hands.

Superboy watched the dark-skinned male's reaction with interest. "What's the Robin game?" He asked innocently.

"Well," Kid Flash began with a grin on his face. "Robin is a slow at waking up. He wakes up groggy but still kinda aware of surrounding. Trust me when I say it's hard to catch this kid off guard due to his mentor. So when sensations and situations change while he sleeps he becomes confused. His expression is so priceless. Watch." He explained he before leaning over the boy without touching him.

"Richard." He cooed into the boy's ear making sure to breathe hot breath over it. "Time to wake up."

Previously called boy stirred at the sound and scrunched his eyebrows not wanting to wake up yet. "It's too early, Bruce." He whined in an adorable voice, while his cheeks flushed a light pink.

Kid Flash faltered. What? Is this how Bruce would wake him up? There's something wrong with that. The red-head shook the thoughts from his head and continued. He didn't want to lose the game he created especially now since both Superboy and Aqualad watched in anticipation. "Come on, time to wake up." He whispered before lightly biting the boy's ear, causing Robin to blush brightly.

The Boy Wonder made a small sound in the back of his throat and shifted a bit, the fog of sleep beginning to lift.

"Oh! I get it now. My turn." Superboy crawled over to the awakening boy and Kid Flash backed up waiting to see what the clone would do.

Without any warning The Superman look-a-like pressed his lips to Robin's for moment. In that moment, Aqualad was sure his nose began bleeding and Kid Flash knew he just lost the game. Robin's eyes flew wide open and he jumped back trying to sit up only to realize that Wally was straddling his legs.

The stunned and scandalized look on Richard's face was perfect. All three other occupant's of the room began laughing until tears threatened to escape their eyes.

"What the hell?" The not so groggy boy looked over to Aqualad hoping for some sort of answer from the most mature member of the group. Who also looked like the least likely to be in on this prank.

"Aqualad shrugged and chuckled before standing up. "I'm hungry how about I make some lunch. Come on Conner." Said boy smiled at the pink-faced sidekick and stood up, following the other out of the room.

"Aw you looked so cute!" Kid Flash Hugged his best friend tightly.

"Great, now your about to see the look I give you when I kill you." Robin hissed, trying to pry the red-head off of him.

"You just let some guy we've barely known molest me after you molested me and you're all smiles? Dude, you're are crazy!" He vainly tried to push the boy with inhuman sleep away.

"I'm only all smiles because I know that he didn't steal your first kiss. If he had, oh boy, would he not be alive at the moment."

The Boy Wonder stopped struggling for a moment. "But that was my first kiss."

"Well first Kiss you remember or were somewhat conscious for."

"WHAT?"

There was a loud crash and Aqualad ran out to see what had transpired. The sight made him want to laugh all over again.

Kid Flash was sprawled out on the floor with a nice sized bruise forming on his jaw. Robin sat in the corner of the couch with his arms crossed and knees drawn up to his chest. His face upturned away from Wally and a pout graced his features.

"Last time I go to your 'sleepovers'." The dark haired boy grumbled, even thought they all knew it was a lie.

"What did I tell you about best friends Wal?" Aqualad laughed.

"Even though it not cool to molest them while they sleep, if you do don't let them know." He sighed righting himself and looking over at the pouting member of Young Justice. Since Robin knew about the game now maybe it's time to take the game to the next level, he thought with a grin.

* * *

_Okay then that was the end for now i might add a little more to it like a more . . . kissy scene that happens later because of Robin's knowledge of this little 'game'._

_I watched this show back in like december and wanted to kiillll cartoonnetwork for delaying this show until this friday. I'm excited and randomly thought of this idea because since Robin's the youngest i had imagined him being the cutest even though he vehemently denys it._

_Anyways hope you enjoyed and sorry other readers for delays on my other stories. hehe i tend to jump from show to show lol. I would love to post some stories from Interview with a vampire but no likely ann rice oh well i might put those on da but i need to write them first.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry this chapter isn't the more . . . spicy chapter everyone was expecting but i needed something to lead up to it alright_._ I want to thank everyone ho faved subscribed or reviewed you inspire this next one. I want to thank my first review for bringing up an interesting point that i intend to use which is Batman! nanananana BATMANNNNN! sorry yeaaahh. So i was like oh snap! overprotective-loving-father-like batman w00t w00t. alright im psyched for the new young justice. yeaah so enjoy another chapter will be up in about two days at most =).

* * *

_

It was about a week later after the whole 'Robin Game' incident that Megan announced she was leaving for a week to visit her family.

"I will be back in about a week at tops depending on intergalactic traffic. Alright?" She told the four boys sitting on the couch after morning training. This is exactly how she expected to find them a week later too. With Dick and Wally practically sitting on top of each other while trying to wrestle the game controller out of the others hand so they wouldn't win. Superboy laughing at them and researching the web for new information to learn, while Aqualad sat calmly in a lounge chair reading a novel.

"Please try to keep Dick and Wally from killing each other." She asked the most mature out of the boys there.

"No promises unless I get to electrocute at least one of them." He waved at her without looking up from his book.

The boys chorused a goodbye as the Martian beamed away.

"Alright a guys only week!" Kid Flash fist pumped in excitement.

"So what?" Robin, who just dodged the fist pump and an oncoming car in the video game simultaneously. "Megan is almost never around anyways."

"Still we can be as manly as men can be without insulting her." The red-head protested.

"Hah, and that's coming from the fifteen year old who's voice still cracks." Robin snickered.

"Hey!"

"We're not doing anything stupid this time." Aqualad sighed, glancing up from his book to eye the two on the couch.

"Stupid? What do we do that's stupid?"

"Well for starters KF," the Boy Wonder began. "When we first started public school you almost blew our cover because of some kid on the track team in gym class."

"Or the peanut butter slip n' slide from last week." Superboy chimed in.

"Ugh, that was a nightmare to clean up." Aqualad rubbed the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

"Yeah, my dad was ready to kill you." Robin grinned as he veered his car sharply to the side and knock Wally's car off the cliff they were racing up.

"What the hell was that?" The red-head exclaimed.

"A cheat code."

"What? You promised to not use those!"

"Yeah? And you promised to not molest me in my sleep again, and guess who saw when I first woke up four nights ago!" He replied in a monotone.

"Hey, molesting involves touching or commenting. I was only observing!" Kid Flash defended.

"Wha-?" The dark haired boy began before he felt a weight on his thigh. Robin looked down to see Superman's clone leaning against the couch from his spot on the floor. He had used Robin's thigh as a armrest, a touch that made a slight pink color tinge the youngest member of the group's cheeks.

"Just chill. Hey look at what I found. At least two hours of you guys on film fighting." Superboy tilted his head back so he could look up at Robin from and upside down angle.

"Whoa really?" Kid Flash seemed the most excited. "Let's watch it with popcorn tonight!"

"You guys have fun with that. Tonight is the night I usually have dinner with Aquaman." said superhero's apprentice announced.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Robin looked up from the game for a second, before sighing. "I guess that means I'm cooking tonight."

"Why do you say that? What if it was my turn to cook?" Wally interjected. All other three members look at him in horror.

"Dude, they said we could use this as our base not burn it to the ground." Robin exclaimed making Superboy and Aqualad laugh.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" The Boy Wonder asked.

"Pasta." Conner replied after looking up Italian food in Google.

"Alright I'll go see if we have all the ingredients." The youngest member of Young Justice pushed Superboy's arm off of him and walked away.

"Hey I wonder if you could use the radiation from the ion of Argon to cook. In theory, we could cook the food in under 30 seconds." Kid Flash wondered aloud.

"We are not trying it." Kaldur' ahm intervened with the strange musing of the science genius.

"We're good on food. We have everything we need here." Robin reappeared.

"Good. I guess I'll head out now. If I'm lucky I might get to catch up with my King for a quick mission." The dark-skinned boy smiled before leaving.

"Come on Robin, another race!" Wally waved the game controller at the teen.

"Nope." Robin swung his legs over the back of the couch and landed gracefully next to the kid with inhuman speed. "I'm playing with Supey!" He snatched the controller away and handed it to the Superman clone. He leaned forward and began teaching him how to play.

Kid Flash's hand twitched towards his best friend. He wanted to run his hands down that back that happened to be stretched ever so gracefully. Dammit! Robin probably was doing this on purpose, just to get back at him for 'molesting' him. It wasn't his fault his damn best friend was just the cutest thing in the world. Kid sighed in aggravation before getting up to grab another controller. "I'm joining in next round." he announced turning his attention away from the boy sitting beside him.

As he watched them race around the track he noticed something. "Hey, you're not using cheats with Supey! How come you do with me?"

Robin grinned as he crossed the finish line before responding. "Awe jealous? You shouldn't be! It's because you're special." The Boy Wonder leaned against his best friend's side and looked up at him with a smile.

Kid Flash couldn't tell if he wanted to glomp the adorable boy or if he wanted to strangle him for being such a tease.

The rest of the day passed with no sign of Black Canary or Red Tornado. Not even a text from Aqualad. They thought nothing of it. Suddenly all three cars careened off the track and crashed.

"Hey, no cheats Dick!" Wally shouted.

"If I used a cheat code why would I throw my car off the cliff too?" He asked turning towards the red-head.

"Because you messed up for once." Kid Flash challenged, leaning towards Robin till they were a breath away from each other.

"Uh, guys?" Superboy tapped their legs to get their attention.

"Huh?" They said in unison turning their faces towards the screen without moving away. While they were arguing Batman had appeared on the screen through video messaging.

"Ahem." His voiced was kind of scary and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

The two on the couch glanced at each other through their peripheral vision. Realizing how close they actually had been they jumped away from each other quickly.

"Anyway I am messaging you to let you know I'm recruiting Aqualad and you three for a survey and investigating assignment."

"Woo-hoo! Time for justice. Young Justice." Kid Flash bounded off the couch.

"I'll be there to fill you guys in on the plan tomorrow afternoon." The hero of Gotham announced. "Oh and Richard," His tone had seemed to everyone else except said boy who was dreading the next line.

"Yeah?"

"If you have time to messing around hacking video games, then you have time to work on your gymnastics. I want you to go practice for and hour and a half." The Bat scolded like the father-like figure he was.

"Fine." Robin sighed getting up. "Sorry, sir."

"Have you been eating enough? You look a little skinny." Batman worried hopping he wouldn't be falling into another bought of not eating like he had after he took him in.

"Yes Bruce." The youngest teen grumbled. "In fact I'm making dinner tonight!" He puffed out his chest hopping his parental figure wouldn't make his friend see him as young teen that he actually was.

"But you never eat what you cook?" Batman's voice had gone into Bruce's caring tone now.

"Dad!" He sighed feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment from being treated like a little kid. It was that certain blush that Superboy and KF had been dying to see again. "Can I go practice now?" He put his hands on his hips.

"Yes, but don't tire yourself out you have a job tomorrow." He responded before logging off.

Robin huffed and crossed his arms.

"I didn't know he was your actual dad." Superboy commented.

"He's not." Kid Flash looked up in alarm, hoping the clone hadn't stepped on a land mine. "My real family died a long time ago but Bruce and Alfred have been the closest thing to a family I ever got." His voice was soft but Wally could still hear the depressed note under it all. "But now I have you guys to extend that small circle I call a family." He gave a genuine smile before turning and walking away. "You know where to find me." Robin called over his shoulder.

"He's serious like Batman a lot." Superboy commented.

"Yeah," Wally watched him walk away. "I believe it's time for another round of the Robin game."

"Agreed."


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay i forgot to mention but yess in the first chapter i am refering to Jersey Shore, see i don't hate it but it does annoy me lol. Yeah. So i guess there's bgunna be another chapter because. i kept getting ideas and yada yada yada. You'll see. i already have an idea for a more M rated story that isn't a follow up of this story just something that popped into my head. If you haven't already notcied i love to torture Robin, Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh and Zuko most of my tories are centered around them. it's just too irresistable to not put them in awkward places haha. So enjoy i give you more of The Robin Game._Batman sighed and sat down at the table with Aquaman, Flash and Superman, who had been reluctant to come in the first place.

* * *

"So just like that, after what four days of training them, we're going to send them out?" Flash slammed his hand down on the table where the present superheroes, except Superman, were concerned for their wards.

"It's an easy job. We need small people who can fit through the ventilation system. They have Superboy and Aqualad for strength, Flash and Robin to scout ahead and shut down internal systems." Batman explained.

"We just need them to investigate. Simple work that they'll get a kick out of. We also have a feeling this is connected to the whole Cadmus thing. Plus, Batman volunteered to go with them for supervision." Aquaman explained calmly.

"I don't see why I'm here. He isn't even my ward or kid!" Superman exclaimed.

"Dude he's a clone. He could be your successor." Flash intervened.

"Clark, look, he's lost like all our wards were. Do you think I wanted to take of a little brat like Richard when Two-Face had killed his family? Not really but I'm really glad I did. You were there for all that with me." Batman. "Now it's your turn to help a lost kid and that's actually just like you were in the same boat as you when you first crashed here. Take this mission as your opportunity to see his abilities." With that the Dark Knight left to fetch his vigilante crew.

Robin awoke to a figure shaking him. "God, Wally if that's you, I'm going to use cheat codes for the video games for the next week!" Robin slowly sat up and opened his eyes. Instead of the hyper red-head it was his mentor who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Why would Kid Flash be in your room at this hour?" Bruce Wayne raised a brow.

"Oh! Bruce." The boy smiled and hugged his father-like figure. "No reason, he's… just always hyper and waking me up early to cook since we don't trust him in the kitchen." Dick smoothed over his slip up.

"Alright then." Batman narrowed his eyes but didn't call Richard out on it. "Well I came over here early so we could go grab breakfast together. What do you say kiddo?"

"Oh man seriously!" Robin's eye twinkled at the memory of him and Bruce going out to eat. "Can we go to that one place on the beach?"

"Yeah, you're lucky I brought the Batwing." The Dark Knight smiled at his adopted son. Sure the kid was the protégé of Batman and was 14 year old, he was still a cute kid. He ruffled the kid's hair before walking out of the room. "I'll be in the entertainment room when your done.".

Robin hopped off the bed and smiled. Today was going to be a good day. He could just tell. First he was going to go have breakfast with Bruce and then a mission later. He stood in front of his closet looking for something to wear. "If we're going to the beach I could dress casual then again…"

"I think you should stay around here in your boxers here with me." Kid Flash ran up behind him and hugged Dick, who happened to only be in his boxers.

"Wal!" Robin squeaked feeling the other boy's bare chest against his back. This wouldn't have been nearly as awkward for poor Robin if KF had put a shirt on instead of running around in sweatpants.

Wally watched the mirror adjacent to them to better see the red and flustered face of his best friend. "What?" He shifted his hands to the boy's hips and leaned more into him. "I think it's hot in Mount Justice and since there's no girls here I think it would be okay to run around in boxers. If you want I could join you too." He whispered suggestively into the Boy Wonder's ear.

Richard couldn't suppress his shiver. And practically felt the smug attitude coming off the red-head. He turned in his friends arms bringing his hands up in between them. The sudden intimacy of the new embrace made both boys pause leaving them starring into each other's eyes. Unfortunately for Kid Flash, his best friend recovered more quickly.

Robin shoved Kid Flash away and began pushing the boy out of his room. He managed to open the door as he began speaking in a nervous tone. "Yeah thanks for the offer, but honestly, I don't like running around half naked. That's why I changed my costume. So see ya later I gotta get dressed!" He spoke quickly and made the last sentence seem like only one word.

Wally stared at the door for a second before turning and walking from the living room. He only managed to take one step away from the door before he noticed Batman sitting at a chair that had a perfect view of his protégé's door. He could feel the older man's analytical glare all the way from the end of the hallway. "Hey Mr. Wayne." He addressed the man in the business suit.

"Good Morning, Wallace." Bruce watched the boy walk towards him. There was something bothering the billionaire. When did KF get into Robin's room when he had been watching it with absolute focus. And why was he going in there with out a shirt?

"Morning!" Superboy called out from his spot on the couch.

"Oh hey there Supey." Kid Flash rubbed the back of his head nervously hopping the others hadn't heard what had just transpired in Dick's room. He sat down next to Superboy and felt a uncomfortable silence sink in.

Robin's room opened and three pairs of eyes starred as the teen slowly exited it and closed the door. "Alright I'm ready to go!" He looked up. He had ended up throwing on a dark blue button-up short-sleeve shirt and with a pair of khaki pants.

"Dick are you ok?" Bruce watched the boy curiously.

"Yeah why?"

"You're buttons are all one off." He pointed out chuckling.

"Wha! Awe man." He moaned before beginning to undo all the buttons.

Conner and Wally were on the edge of their seats as button by button more of the pale flesh was exposed. Robin quickly looked over at them blushing furiously. He hung his head down to cover his red face and quickly redid his shirt properly.

"Hey did you already start another round?" Superboy asked calmly no accusing tone in his voice.

Kid Flash could only grin and nod. Dick gaped at them not believing that they just said that out loud. Bruce starred at them in confusion.

"I can not believe you guys!" The youngest boy present exclaimed, drawing their attention towards him. Both looked over at him with devilish grins. "Oh no! You guys are not doing this again! I call this game off!"

"Oh no Robin you can't since your not playing it." The red-head grinned ear to ear. Superboy nodded in agreement.

If it was possible Robin's face got redder. "Whatever. Come on Bruce." He turned around and grabbed his mentor arms and dragged him away. "See ya later!" He called over his shoulder.

"Well then, let the most suave man win." Kid Flash held out his hand and Conner shook it with a smile. They sat around doing various activities which included Kid Flash attempting cooking before failing and needing Kaldur' ahm to put the fire out.

"I'm back!" Dick called out once he entered their base. Batman in full suit following behind him. "Why do I smell smoke?" The Boy Wonder called out in horror.

"I was cooking! Come see!" Kid Flash sped over to them cover in soot and various forms of batter. He wrapped an arm around his best friend's hips lightly and guided him towards the kitchen. Batman watched in suspicion but followed them silently.

Dick Grayson could only gape at the scene before him. "You cooked right, it was you who was in here?" He looked at the pretty much clean kitchen. Other than a few scorch marks on the ceilings and foot tall stack of dishes in the sink it looked like it hadn't been touched.

"Yup just me. I insisted I do everything by myself. Supey just supervised." The red-head smiled.

"Nice." The dark-haired boy walked around the island and inspected the kitchen. He placed his hand onto the stove and froze. "Is this water on the stove?" He really hoped it was.

"Oh yeah it is." Kid rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I accidentally set the first batter on fire."

"How?" Batman spoke up, surprised Kid Flash would do that since the kid was a science genius.

"Well the salt we have here have a lot of weird things in it so I thought I would make my own salt. I figured if I added a small amount of sodium and chloride they would bond while in the batter but I forgot I put water in the batter so I put the small amount of sodium in first and then well, boom!" He made and exploding motion with his hands. "Kaldur had to help me out with putting out the fire."

Dick nodded and shook the water off his hand. He was about to say something until he noticed what Kid Flash was doing. The red-head had pulled out a giant angel cake. "I made this for dessert. It's gonna be a strawberry shortcake! The strawberry sauce stuff needs to sit for a few hours but I should be done by the time we get back!"

"Okay, this is definitely whelming." The Boy wonder smiled at his best friend as he put the cake away.

"Go tell everyone to suit up and meet me back in the meeting room." Batman interjected.

"Got it. I'll go find Fishie and Clone, alright?" He turned to Robin before dashing away without a response. Dick ran towards his room excited about their first real mission.

Robin was the first one there then Superboy and Aqualad, before Wally finally showed up. Batman was busy on the computer pulling up a file to show them. A picture of a warehouse showed up. "This is our target. They have been exporting and importing biohazard us and genetic materials. We need someone to go in covertly and indiscreetly to investigate. I'll be with you guys to call out any shots that might suddenly appear, but for the most part you'll be on your own. I want Robin and Superboy to go and disable all any and alarms. You'll need strength and back up due to the barricades the have around the place. Kid Flash and Aqualad will go in from the opposite side of the building where it connects to the harbor. From there I want you to wait for Robin to signal the go ahead. Once given you will crawl through the vents and report to you destinations. I have maps for the three of you Robin you'll have to download the files into your glove." He tossed small screens at them and a map of the ventilation system popped up. "They are water proof and I want Aqualad to travel underwater. Kid Flash you'll be running along side the harbor to stay with him. Superboy you'll be riding with Robin. Observe and stay quiet. We just need information on what's going on in there. If caught, fight unless it will give away the position of the others. If that happens I want you to run, but not towards the base. Run in the opposite direction. Are we clear?"

The boys chorused a yes and Batman nodded signaling them to go. Superboy followed the Boy Wonder to the garage. He yanked back the tan sheet to reveal his motorcycle. "Hop on." He gestured already on the bike. The clone swung one leg over the bike and sat down. He curled protectively around Robin and wrapped his arms around him, glancing over at Kid Flash who looked miffed. He gave a peace sign while snuggling up to the boy and they drove off.

"Damnit!" Wally huffed.

"Forget about it let's go." Aqualad began running before diving into the ocean.

KF sighed before dashing off along the cliff edge that turned into the beach.

"We're here." Robin came to a stop and allowed Superboy to get off before he carefully hid the bike. "Alright, according to the map the power control is this way." They ran silently through the night. The stopped short as they reach a box about the size of a small shack.

Superboy jumped on top of the box and easily punched a whole big enough for them to slide into the box. Robin gracefully jumped up and landed inside the whole looking around. "Whoa this tech is way to advanced for a simple warehouse. Something is going on in here."

Superboy was content with staying outside the box but a flash of light and the sound of feet alerted him to approaching guards. He jumped down behind the working boy.

"What are you…?" He cried out feeling one arm snake around his waist and pulled him back before a hand latched itself onto his mouth cutting off his sentence.

"Shh. There's oncoming guards." Superboy whispered into his ear. The clone looked down to notice a pink tint to the younger boy's cheeks. He grinned remembering this morning. He hugged the boy closer. "So what were you and Wally talking about this morning?" He asked moving the hand from the boy's mouth and to his shoulder.

Robin cursed the fact that his face heated up. "Oh nothing." He answered trying to act nonchalant while had began hacking the system. "Just the usual, what with him being a pervert and all. Damn they thought they were smart. Hah trying to hook the security system to the power for the lights. Too easy."

"Did he do something like this?" He leaned forward and licked the boy's jaw while rubbing circles into the boy's hips with his thumbs. A satisfactory smile crept onto his face as he heard a small squeak and felt the boy shiver.

"N-no!"

"Did he do something that made you take off his shirt because the last time I had seen him he was wearing a shirt." The older boy watched Robin's face carefully.

"Can you go check to make sure the coast is clear so I can give the signal for KF and Aqualad?" Robin desperately tried to change the topic hoping the clone's hot tongue wouldn't assault him again.

"Yeah, yeah." He decided that he was done 'molesting' the kid and couldn't wait to tell Kid Flash about his accomplishment. "Coast is clear."

Robin, yet the ever graceful acrobat, climbed out of the box and began homing in on the two mini screens the others had.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hellloo there wonderfull readers! (starts dancing) Guess who's back, back again, Yeah im back telll your friends! Okaay yes, i am so sorry for not updating this. i have no excuse really. So i give you this actiony like chapter. It has humor but little romance, which is probably why it took forever. I like writing heated romance. I have like three other more adult themed YJ stories im working on that i promise to upload once they are done. I also have been trying to get back into drawing hopping i can drawing something for YJ since it is my new fav. Man if cartoonnetwork loses faith in this shows and half-asses it like they do for ben 10 and symbionic titan i will kill them. Oh oh thank you to my readers, reviewers, fellow YJ writers and puppet-with-a-gun (who said they were doing a comic based off this! cue excited squeal) So anyways here some humor, if you want romance wait until next chapter or i upload another story._

* * *

"What's taking so long!" Kid Flash gritted his teeth.

"Calm down, they probably had to dodge guards or something." The dark-skinned teenager sighed.

"No, that clone is probably raping him as we speak!"

Their mini screens lit up and Aqualad grinned holding his out. "See here's the signal. He was probably busy laughing at how easy their system was."

The red-head looked much more relieved as he quickly but cautiously crossed the perimeter of the place. He followed the pre-determined path and found out his dot was a spot on the roof that had a good view of the docking area. "Huh wonder why I'm on stealth duty, that's usually birdie's specialty." He said quietly to himself.

"'Birdie' has a more important job that would benefit the team if he watched that area." A deep voice spoke up behind him.

"Uh Batman, hey I didn't know you would be here."

"Flash told me you weren't patient and are poor at observing. He asked me if I could give you a few jobs that would help teach you this skill. This is exactly how I trained Robin." The Dark Knight said as he crouched down a distance away.

Kid Flash wanted to argue he could do this on his own, but the fact that he pretty much had a lustful crush on the man's adopted son he held his tongue for once. "Right… so does Robin like strawberry shortcake?" He asked trying to be casual. He looked over to notice the Batman glaring at him in a way that made his blood run cold.

"Shh! I'm not here to strike up a conversation. You're supposed to watch the targets." Batman scolded. It was quiet for a moment as a group came outside with guns as a truck pulled up. Burly men began unpacking boxes with hazard signs on them.

Kid Flash pulled out the mini screen and began taking pictures of the scene. One man stumbled for a moment and a guard with a gun jabbed the gun at the man's back. "Be careful with that. It cost more than selling 14 year old boys on the black market." The man carrying the important package mumbled before walking away. A guard closer to building began conversing with another.

"Selling boys? I haven't seen that yet? Is it new?" A man asked.

"Yeah, I heard a 14 year old boy goes for about 5,000 on the black market." Another one said.

"Really well last week my friend sold one for almost 10,000! I'll tell he was a beauty. Dark hair and nice hips; really skinny and flexible." A third man joined the conversation.

For some reason an image of Robin came to Kid Flash's mind. He became furious and wanted to pummel those guys into the ground. It made him sick thinking about what horrible things would happen to the Boy Wonder. He was pretty, for a boy, skinny, and flexible. He was pretty sure Batman was thinking the same thing when he heard the older male cough.

The men came back out and two climbed into the back of the truck. They came back out carrying two limp women. "They hadn't gone home yet and heard us. Too beautiful to be left alone and knocked out with chloroform." one chuckled.

"Good thing you saved them." A guard laughed. He escorted the two carrying the women. Before they disappeared Kid Flash made sure to get a picture of their faces and the emblems on their lab coats. It was quiet as the guards went back into the buildings.

"So," Kid Flash tried again. "When you used to wake up Robin did you have a special technique like, biting his ear or something?" Kid Flash rushed the last part.

"Well, wait biting his ear?" Batman momentarily lost his Batman-like attitude at the weirdness of the other's words. "Why? Have you tried biting his ear?" The Bat glared suspiciously at him remembering from his lessons in anatomy that the ear was a few of the many pleasurable points on the body.

"Wha- No sir." The other boy stiffened trying, but failing to keep his cool. "I was just wondering since Robin is getting used to me waking him up it's harder to wake him up. And they don't want me in the kitchen."

Batman didn't like the idea of the speedy boy turning his protégé into a personal chef for the boy. "Why not ask Aqualad to cook for you?" he said coldly.

Kid Flash could only chuckle. "Last time I did that I literally got washed away."

Superboy crawled through the vents after Robin but the Boy Wonder was already gone by the time he closed the vent behind him. He sighed and pulled out his mini screen and crawled to his destination. He ended up at a vent that seemed to be the main room of the building. He caught a glimpse of a truck as the giant steel door closed. Two men carrying women disappeared behind a door that led to more rooms. He eyed the boxes with the hazard symbols carefully, observing the scene with calculating eyes. At least there were no genomorphs. He watched as someone came out in a lab coat and began ordering the men standing around to move selected boxes into certain rooms. He men carried the boxes away and Superboy continued to watch the scene.

Aqualad made it to his post with no sign of trouble. He watched from his spot behind the grate. It seemed he was above a laboratory. The door swung open and men carried boxes with the hazard symbol across the front of them. Aqualad pulled out the mini screen he was given and pushed the record button. They left as a man in a lab coat entered. He walked around the island table and picked up a box. He set it down and slowly opened it. "These fetuses will help me create the perfect superhero. He will be invincible and immortal. I have the DNA from enough superheroes to defeat the Justice League and take control over the world." He walked towards a rather beaten up teenager. The kid on an examination table seemed unconscious but the machine he was hooked up to showed strong vitals. It wasn't an instant later that they boy shifted and opened his eyes.

"Uncle?" The boy whispered into the white room.

"Sh I'm here but I think it best if you stay quiet." He rummaged in a medical refrigerator and pulled out a syringe. He grabbed a bottle of sedative and began filling the needle with a small amount.

"What? What's going on? Uncle get me out of here!" The boy cried as he noticed the various scalpels, saws, and binding on his wrist and feet.

"Shh, child, You will be infinitely more powerful when you awaken." The man emptied the syringe into the boy's arm. The teenager soon stopped struggling as the effects of the sedative began working.

Aqualad didn't want to leave the teen there but wasn't sure if saving him would benefit their cause. He sent a quick message to Robin. Batman instead intercepted it and sent him a message back.

"Wait for an opportunity, if none arise before you are given the signal to leave then leave him there. If you manage to get him without being detected, report to the roof." Aqualad nodded and waited.

The youngest out of the group crawled through the ventilation system still thinking about what had happened in the power box. Why did those two keep doing stuff like that to him. He made it to his destination and laid down on his stomach as he waited for something to happen. 'The Robin Game' He wanted to scoff. He had to stop them and their silly game. If he ignored them they would only continue until they got a reaction from them. If only there was a way for him to beat them at the 'Robin Game'…

Robin grinned and was about to form a plan when the door to the room he was watching flew open. He peered down and watched the scene with curiosity.

Two men walked in carrying limp bodies of women. They set them down into two chairs back to back and began binding them with rope. "We can leave them here for now. If we don't go help them with organizing the boxes, they'll have our heads."

"Yeah literally," the other man grumbled before they left the room.

Robin waited a few seconds after the click of the lock sounded before he began unscrewing the grate in the vent. He was going to get those women out of there. He froze when he heard a groan.

Looking down he noticed one of them waking up. He hurried to get the grate open. Once that task was accomplished he shoved it aside and jumped down into the room.

One girl began screaming around her gag as Robin dropped down next to her.

"Sh!" It's me Robin. Batman's protégé." He held his hands in a comforting motion to both of them. I'm going to get you guys out of here alright? You have to stay silent."

The scientist nodded and the Boy Wonder untied their wrist and ankles. As he undid the gag on the brown haired woman he held one finger to his lips to make sure she didn't talk. "Stay up there and don't move while I get her out." He laced his fingers together and helped her into the vent.

As he went back for the blonde he realized their shadows could be seen from the door. If the bad guys walked by they would noticed the girls wouldn't be there. He found a few supplies around the room and make make-shift dummies. He untied the blonde and set the dummy in her place. After quickly making funny faces on the dummies he climbed back into the vents and placed the crate back where it belonged. "Follow me. Stay silent and move slowly."

Kaldur watched as the scientist searched his lab. "Why is it not here?" He yelled. "What are those idiots doing!" He snatched at the walkie-talkie on the table and yelled again. "What the hell are you imbeciles doing out there? Where is that Iron silicate I ordered?"

"Sorry sir." A female voice came through on the other side. "The product wasn't at the lab. They had it transported to the lab in Silicon Valley."

"Damnit." The man Kaldur was watching slammed his fist on the table. "I want a crew heading out there and preparing to get the cargo by tomorrow night! Alert the night guards. We are done here for today. Prepare to lock up." He turned the walkie-talkie off and slipped on his coat. "Don't worry my boy. I will perfect you soon enough. Maybe then your mother will love me instead of that monster of a man my brother is." He cooed and petted the boy's hair for a moment. The scientist grabbed the sheet at the end of the table on pulled it over the boy's chest. He left the room and locked the door.

"Robin I need you to disable the following room's cameras." The leader sent the message and map of where the room was to the tech wizard. It was only a moment before he got his reply.

"One minute. Go." Kaldur moved the grate aside and slid into the room. He unbuckled the bindings and hoisted the boy's small frame over his shoulder. He tucked the blanket and made it look like a sleeping form from a distance. Just as the dark-skinned man set the vent grate in place he heard the cameras whirl to life again. "Has everyone observed all the useful information we need?" he asked everyone as he made his way to the roof.

"Yeah the truck just left and a bunch of people filed out and left in their cars. A few are still left though. Probably night guards." Kid Flash reported.

"Seems like everyone left and locked up except for the night guards.' Superboy answered.

"Yeah." Was Robin's reply.

"So…" Kid Flash held the word out, trying yet again to strat a conversation with the Dark Knight. "Do you keep tabs on Robin's normal life? Like any relationships?" He asked for personal reasons.

"No, KF I would of told you if I got a girl before you." The kid in question crawled out from a vent and onto a roof.

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked.

"He saved us!" One of the women crawled out and onto the roof.

"Yeah, Oh my God! It's Batman." The other jumped up.

"What do you remember?" The dark knight asked them.

"Not much, but I wouldn't mind remembering a night with you." The brunette purred.

"Shut up idiot." The blonde whacked her coworker upside the head. "She meant we were late working in our development lab at the Washington D.C. Molecular Compound Research and Development facility. These burly men came in and gagged us with chloroform cloth."

"We must get moving." Kaldur spoke up as he came through the vents with the small boy over his shoulder.

"I'll take the Batwing and meet you guys at the base." Batman commanded as he clicked a button in his glove. Not second later the Batwing hovered over their heads. Batman picked up the boy and held him in his arms. The action faintly reminded Robin of how Batman used to do that before he finally trusted Robin's agility to fly him through the night. After the Dark Knight climbed into the cockpit he tossed a rope ladder down. Robin ushered the girls into the Batwing as helped them get situated before Batman took off.

"I call R-cycle with Rob!" Kid Flash raised his hand high in the air like a 2nd grader.

"That's not fair you can run from here to Japan and back in less than five minutes."

"That's okay I feel like jumping back. I didn't get to use my energy on this mission." Superboy said before he realized he gave Robin over to Kid Flash.

"Well meet you guys back there. So little bird where did you park?" He asked picking the boy up bridal style.

"KF!" Robin shouted knowing the blush he felt wasn't missed by the red-head. He sighed "It's that way in the bushes."

"Alright so you got some damsels in distress today huh?" Superboy and Aqualad heard before he disappeared.

"Wait… What have I done? I rather be on the bike than jumping!" Superboy finally realized what he really did.

"It's alright" the Young Justice leader placed a hand on his shoulder. "This way you can calm down before you kill Kid Flash.

"Let me down, it's right here." Kid Flash complied and set the boy on his feet. He helped Robin pull the bike out and licked his lips and he saw Robin straddle the R-cycle. "You coming or what KF?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" He climbed behind the boy.

Robin felt a shiver run through him as he felt Kid Flashes hands. Instead of the warm and comforting shield-like hold Conner had given him, Wally's hands seem a bit more intimate. They rested on his hips and gently pulled until he felt Wally flush against him. He could feel his blush go all the way down his neck. Dammit Wally! There had to be something he could do to stop this game. Get a girlfriend? No good. KF and Supey wouldn't meet her. Tell them he's one hundred percent straight? Nope, they would try even harder. Wait what had Wally said before he left that morning? 'Oh no Robin, you can't since your not playing.' Oh yeah? What if he did play? Does that mean if he got them flustered he would win?

Robin grinned and his mind took off on different ways he could get Connor and Wally back. Without realizing it he sped up and the bike took off down the highway even faster than before.

_Quick question does anyone else ntocie for this story the chapters keep getting longer and longer? sorry random thing i noticed as i uploaded this_


	5. Chapter 5

_Warnings: Very naughty and a tease Robin. almost slutty if you ask me but it was an irresistable ending to this fic so next chapter going to be more... well more. _

By the time they got back Robin already had a plan to get Connor back. It had been difficult to figure out how to provoke a response from the large clone, but Dick was sure this would work.

"Thanks for the ride, Rob." Kid Flash climbed off, and Robin shivered from the cold air that reached his back. He hadn't even noticed how hot KF was.

"Huh oh yeah no problem." He was sort of out of it. His mind somewhere else. It was then that he noticed the strange classical music blaring throughout Mount Justice.

"I guess Red Tornado's home."

"Yeah him and his taste of music are different. It's Beethoven I think." Robin tapped a finger to his chin.

"Nope, Tchaikovsky. Sleeping Beauty Waltz to be precise." Wally corrected the Boy Wonder, while humming to himself. "Care to dance?"

The red head could tell Robin's eyes were wide behind his domino mask. Slowly and cautiously the dark-haired boy took Wally's hand. Immediately he was pulled into his friend's arms.

The speedster was surprisingly a good ballroom dancer. He twirled Robin so his cape would swish around them almost like it was wrapping them up together. He couldn't help the tiny smile crawl across his face as Wally began singing, in an off key but still in time voice.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream!" Wally sang as he led the boy around the garage. "And if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream!" The speedster grinned down at his blushing friend and let go of him. He bowed and stood upright clapping. "Not bad, you need a little more practice with your following skills but I guess that's because you're Bat's protégé."

"Yeah maybe." Robin was still chuckling from the weirdness of the whole thing. "Come on I bet Kaldur and Connor are wondering where we are." He began climbing the stairs to the main room.

"So what were you guys doing down there?" Connor spoke from his spot on the couch as Wally and Robin appeared at the top of the stair case. He glared at the blush on Robin's face, that normally he would love to see, suspiciously.

"Da-" Kid Flash was quickly cut off by Robin's glove.

"Nothing. Just cleaning the R-cycle. We left it in some mud. Wally offered to clean one side for me."

"Uh huh." He was still suspicious.

"Yeah, so I'm going to take a shower. It was hot out tonight." Kid Flash yawned dramatically. "Night Supey. Night Robin." He quickly leaned down a kissed him on the cheek. As he walked away he shot Superboya look that clearly said HA-I-so-went-there! A look that was not missed by the clone.

"Dammit Wally! Don't so that." The Boy Wonder yelled as he stomped his foot at the ground. He felt like his face was on fire. "What are you watching?" He walked behind Superboy and leaned over the back of the couch.

"Oh uh Jersey Shore I think. I don't get why they all have to live there. If they didn't like the people why would they be there?" Connor answered confusion coloring his tone.

"Well they get paid to look like drunk idiots on television and go clubbing. They think it's awesome no matter how annoying the people around them are." Robin answered. "Be right back I'm going to go change."

Superboy watched him walk away. So Wally thought he was going to win this new round huh? No way. Wait does it still count when no ones there to witness it? The clone thought for a moment. At that moment Robin walked out of his room. Superboy eyed the baggy shirt and plaid pants for a moment before deciding. "Naw still counts." He whispered.

"Hey do you mind if I change the channel? Saturday Night Live is on." Robin awoke Connor from his thoughts.

"What's that?"

"It's a show with comedians. They have a new famous guest star and a musical performance every week. These famous people go and do these hilarious skits." He tuned to NBC.

The television screen showed a dance studio with a skinny girl twirling gracefully. Her instructor came up and began telling her about her routine. Connor barely heard it. It was White Swan good Black Swan bad, nothing funny about it. Then he pointed to the corner where the other dancer was. It was a man in a leotard and tutu. It was rather scary.

A sound interrupted the super-powered boy's thinking. It was laughing. He looked over at his comrade next to him. Robin was laughing. Not the oh-you-just-got-served laugh or the smug haunting laugh he gave out during a fight. A genuine laugh. He watched as Robin began laughing harder. It was…actually a cute laugh. Superboy liked hearing it.

The ballerina man began dancing, throwing in some kickboxing moves and other weird things. This made the smaller boy start tearing up. He was cry-laughing so hard Connor doubted he could see past his domino mask he still adorned. He clutched his side and fell sideways, leaning against the clone. "Do, do you see this?" Robin tried to talk. "Look at Jim Carey!" He couldn't stop. He covered his nose and mouth with both his hands to stop laughing but to no avail. Superboy didn't even notice he began laughing. He abruptly stopped and smiled.

They watched the show, Robin laughing some more but not like before. Soon the host announced the end of the show and Robin stood up. Superboy stood up too and turned the t.v. off.

"See you in the morning Supey." he smiled. Before he could walk away the clone leaned down and kissed the cheek Wally hadn't kissed earlier.

"Night." He spoke curtly leaving Robin standing there.

"This will end." The teen seethed.

Robin's alarm went off and he awoke. It was only about seven o' clock, but Robin had plans this morning. He quickly changed into tighter sweat pants and a tight t-shirt. As he walked to the kitchen he purposefully kicked Superboy's door. He hoped that super hearing didn't turn off when the boy slept. Just to make sure he woke him up, Dick began rummaging in the kitchen. He would clatter the plates and the spoons and crack the eggs for the cake he was making extra loud. Well not that loud he didn't want the others to wake up, just Superboy. It was as he slammed the oven door shut that he heard a door open and closed.

"Meagan, it's too… Robin? Are you cooking?" Asked a very groggy clone.

"Oh, Connor! I didn't wake you up did I? I'm sorry." He turned around just so his apron fluttered and drew attention. He held back the evil grin when Superboy's vision sharpened and finally began processing his surrounding. Robin turned back around and began working on the frosting. "I'm making chocolate cake with frosting since it's Black Canary's birthday today.

Superboy didn't know how to answer. Here was Robin all adorable and cooking like a little housewife. He even had on a apron! The little bow that held it in place around his hips swayed every time the boy moved. It was almost hypnotic. Deciding this could be a show he wanted to watch he sat down at a barstool. Robin turned around a bowl in hand. Superboy watched in interest as Robin got a mixer from the cupboard.

Robin hummed to himself. This was going to work. He was going to get Superboy so flustered. Then he would lose and he would play the Robin Game no more! Perfect plan. Suddenly the blender began making a weird whirling noise. Robin not knowing the rule when using mixers he lifted it out of the batter. Immediately the mixer splattered frosting every where. The mixer gave off a weird spark of electricity and abruptly died. Robin, not expecting that, was frozen in shock.

Superboy wondered if there was any cruel higher being controlling the world. There in front of him the cute boy stood shocked, a covered with white, sugary frosting. "Robin?".

Wait did Connor's voice just get lower. He glanced at the silver bowl on the counter. He quickly understood as he saw his reflection. This could work. "I'm so sorry. He leaned across the island and towards the clone. Superboy barely moved an inch as he got closer and closer. He licked an invisible splatter of frosting off the boys cheek. He pulled away, hiding his smirk as he felt the boy shiver.

"Sorry about that. I'm not so good in the kitchen but I didn't know if anyone else knew it was her birthday." he acted innocent and knew Superboy was falling for it. It wasn't a complete lie. It was Black Canary's birthday, and he wasn't that great in the kitchen. He kept eye contact with the clone as he began licking his lips. Connor's stare turn predatory. He brought his hand up to his face and began licking it clean too.

Connor was hypnotized. It was obvious as hell. He couldn't help but follow that little tongue as it flicked across his finger tips.

"So," He spoke in between licks. "About the Robin game. The object is to get you opponent flustered right?" he switched hands and Superboy wondered how that tiny mixer got so much frosting everywhere. If he had been thinking straight he would of noticed Robin dipping his hands into the bowl of frosting.

Superboy nodded and Robin continued. "So if it was you and me playing the Robin game right now," The tease slowly brought two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. He pulled his hand away with a very sexy and impressive 'pop' sound. "I would be winning wouldn't I?" a smirk formed as recognition flashed across his face. A bright blush crossed his face, as he realized his pants had become way to tight.

He growled and stormed off, no doubt planning on taking a very cold shower. Robin doubted that would even work for the poor clone.

_Woah guys it's the oncoming of the apocalyspe. I uploaded twince in one day. FTW yeah Heres that new chapter of RG hope you liked it. Hehe Idk when Black Carnary's birthday is and i know the show takes place over the summer and the Jim Carey episode of SNL was in like January. but it just made me die laughing my cousin thought i was having a seizure. Sooo anyways hope you guys like it. next chapter Robin gets his revenge on Wally Muwahahahahahahahahahaha _


	6. Chapter 6

Robin sat on the couch rather bored, no one was awake yet and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Conner. His plan to get back at Wally was tonight. He giggled at the thought. Sure he was immature at times but it was more fun this way. Of course his original plan to get back at Supey hadn't been to seduce him. It was supposed to be him making two cakes and coincidently tossing one in his face.

Okay, it had been a pretty lame revenge but he didn't want to piss off the weapon. After all they guy almost killed him when they first met. Thinking back on that it was probably why he was so scared in sublevel 52. He was getting hurt, crushed, almost killed and all he could do was stare into a familiar face. A face that he hadn't known since he was adopted. Clark's face, who was an uncle, and sometimes a second father-figure. That's also explained why Supey kissing and teasing him was different from Wally teasing him. It was definitely NOT because Supey had been a good kisser…

Robin jumped off the couch realizing where his thoughts were going. He needed a distraction until tonight where he could freely harass KF. With a sigh he left to go decorate the cake. The icing had to be done by now.

"Whoa, I didn't know that humans were this complex. I understand now, it explains a lot." Dick heard Meagan's voice from down the hall. Oh, yeah, she got back from her visit last night.

"Yes, I had trouble at first but once you stay here for a while you'll get it soon enough.' Kaldur's tone calm as always.

They came around the corner and were surprised to see Robin there decorating a cake. Meagan the ever curious, floated over to him and peeked over his shoulder.

"It's Black Canary's Birthday? I didn't know! I'll be back guys!" She called grabbing her purse.

"Wait Megan where are you going?" The team leader actually looked puzzled.

"Into town to get her some flowers." She called never slowing her pace.

"So what were teaching her so early this morning?" Robin began the conversation.

"She asked why Superboy was much more muscular than you and Wally, and why you were so tiny compared to everyone. I told her it was because each human grows different, due to their environments. You've been training since you were little right? Well that kept you in shape and more on the small size."

Robin let that slide knowing Kaldur was doing his best to not insult him. They sat in the kitchen and ate breakfast in silence.

"So what do you have in mind for KF tonight?" Kaldur broke the stillness as he stood up to put his plate in the dishwasher.

"P-pardon?" Robin sputtered, turning around in the bar stood to watch the leader do the dishes. Kaldur turned his head to give the small boy a knowing smile.

"I know you're getting Wally and Superboy back for their 'attacks' on you. I think I knew before I saw Superboy pass in the hallway angrily muttering about 'stupid bat-nymphs'."

Robin giggled at that and debated for a second. He joined the Atlantian by the sink before continuing. "Well, Wally will be harder to fluster and he's been playing this 'Robin Game'," he air quoted with a grimace, "for a long time. With that being said, my plan is simple. I tell him I'm going patrolling around Happy Harbor. He will want to join and I'll let him. Under my cape I'll be wearing a girl's superhero outfit. When we find some baddies, I'll defeat more than him and gloat how KF was outdone by a newbie girl! Public humiliation!" Robin felt his plan was perfect.

Kaldur didn't have it in him to tell the beaming boy what a moronic plan that was. "I feel like that plan will somehow backfire."

It was about eleven thirty-ish when Robin decided it was time to get ready for his plan. He walked past the kitchen peaking through the doorway to double check. Sure enough Wally was sitting on the couch with the team watching a movie. Meagan was next to him but she was leaning closer to Supey. Kaldur was in an armchair reading his book. The Boy Wonder unfortunately missed the knowing smirk on the blonde face as he saw Robin peer into the room. Once in his room, Robin grabbed the bag he had bought and slipped into the shower.

Wally stood up and stretched as he realized that they movie they were watching probably wasn't going to get any better. "Man where's Rob. Haven't seen him a lot today." He mumbled absent-mindedly.

"I believe Robin is in his room getting ready to go out on the town tonight." Kaldur was the only one to respond.

"Really?" The speedsters face lit up. "Thanks, tell me if the movie gets any better." He called over his shoulder as he sped off towards Dick's room.

Robin rushed around his room in excitement. He grabbed an assortment of things and heading into the bathroom for a shower.

Wally knocked on his best friend's door. Hearing no noise or answer he leaned his ear against the door. "Rob?" He called. He faintly made out the noise of running water, a sound that notified the speedster Robin was in the shower. With a shrug he opened the door quietly and slipped in, subconsciously closing and locking the door. He moved towards the bed and sat down taking in the kid's room. Not a lot here just a Xbox hooked up to the Kinex thing. He sped over to look at the games. Surprisingly he found the dance game he was looking for and made a mental note to talk Rob into playing it with him one night.

He sat back down on the edge of the bed again and laid down. His mind drifted to the Boy Wonder. Robin had infiltrated his day and night dreams for quiet a while. Ever since Wally had turned fourteen, the dark-haired male plagued his mind, eventually making the red-head admit to himself he was only gay for Rob. Well that's what he presumed since he still found some girls pretty, he just so happened to find Robin a lot better than them. He tried to play it off by flirting with a lot of girls but when he was around a close group of friends like the Young Justice team he didn't feel the need for such restriction. Plus he got physical contact and make him flustered.

These thoughts continued drifting until they registered the shower still running. A thought burst though his mind. Robin flustered, not only from him, but from the hot shower too, with soft skin exposed for his eyes only. That reminded him of after the whole Cadmus-collapsing-and-falling-on-top-of-them thing. He had to put up a lot of effort just to not jump Robin after he crawled out of the ruins of the building. His suit tattered and cape ripped in just a delicious way, revealing that pale skin. Not to mention the boy had been a hot, panting mess.

Wally felt himself shiver, and was pulled away from his thoughts as the water stopped. He sat up on the bed ready to corner the boy.

Robin turned off the shower and climbed out. After drying himself off he reached for his clothes. As his hand only closed around the short briefs and skirt, he finally began to pay attention. With a sigh Dick noticed he only had picked up the skirt. He slipped it on along with his domino mask and left his room to finish getting dressed.

Robin opened the door and immediately looked at his desk where he had put his shopping bags. Upon seeing that they weren't there, he scanned the rest of the room. He eyes fell short on a redhead sitting on his bed. The same redhead who's mouth was dropped so low that the younger boy wondered if his jaw had come unhinged. It was then the he noticed that Wally West's eyes were not looking at his face, but more at at all of him. Specifically at his bare chest and legs revealed by the medium purple skirt he was wearing. 'This could work…' The Boy Wonder thought to himself feeling a seductive smirk crawl onto his face.

Wally could barely breathe. The object of all his recent(and past) wet dreams was standing in front of him. The boy's hair was dripping down the shocked look on his face an following a path to his chest where developing muscles led down to a short, short purple miniskirt. Sprouting from the slight ruffly hem of the skirt were tow long, lean sexy legs. Wally could of imagined it but when he saw that seductive grin wash over the raven haired boy's face he felt a little faint from the sudden lack of blood pumping to his head.

"Fuck." was all he could whisper as Robin began slowly walking over to him.

"Hi Wally." Robin cocked his hips to the side and placed a hand on his hip. "Is there something you want?" He asked in a breathy voice he didn't even know he had. He watched the redheads face closely waiting for the flustered expression. What happened next made the boy's head spin.

Wally stood up fluidly so that there was only two inches between them. Robin's eyes widened as he noticed a much different look in the speedsters eyes than shock. "Yeah, I'm here because I want you." Dick was able to feel his hot breath against his lips. Whoa, when did Wally's voice ever sound like that. It was turning him on. He subconsciously licked his dry lips.

Wally's eyes locked onto the movement and before both of them knew the was a spin of the room and Wally had the boy pinned beneath him on the bed. The purple skirt fanned around him just barely covering the younger's crotch. His arms were pinned to his pillows by one strong hand while the other held him above his best friend.

Wally slowly leaned down the kiss Robin, giving him enough time to pull away if he wanted. It surprised the redhead when as soon as their lips touched Robin responded. He arched into the kiss, slipping his hands out of Wally's grasp to tangle in the fiery locks. Wally moved, without breaking the kiss, to wrap his arms under his friend's arms a weave through the damp but still soft stands of black hair. Wally could tell the young male was experimenting by the way he moved his lips.

He wanted this to be special so Wally slowly but gradually took dominance and led the kiss. He took a quick breath before running his tongue over his bottom lip. Robin gave a small gasp. He tried to mimic Wally by doing the same. It took a lot of control for Wally not to smile at how cute Robin was. Without warning the redhead skipped his tongue into his mouth further deepening the the kiss. The raven-haired teen accepted it and eagerly met Kid Flash's tongue. After playful games of tag with each other the redhead pulled away. As if hoping to keep him there Robin caught Wally's bottom lip between his teeth tugging lightly as they separated.

A gasp was heard as the redhead began alternating between sucking, biting, and licking spots on the boy's shoulder and neck.

"Wa-Wait Wally!" Robin manage to speak.

The redhead paused not moving an inch, fearing the boy was going to tell him to stop. He had originally played the Robin game as an excuse to get romantically physical with his long time crush. A cold feeling began washing though his body at the boy's next words.

"It's not supposed to be like this!" He paused to pant. He tugged at the red ahir in his grasp to bring them face to face. Robin's breath caught in his throat from the barely concealed fear in the teen above him's eyes. "What I mean is that I put on the skirt so I could finally win the Robin Game." The fear turned into shock and Robin kept talking through his panting. "I can't win if I'm more flustered than you. Your face isn't nearly as red as my face feels." he pouted.

Wally couldn't help the relieved smile that spread across his face like a wildfire. True he didn't feel his face being hot, other parts of him though…

"Hey, I bet I was real surprised looking when you came out of that bathroom." Robin wondered if Wally's voice had always been this deep. "I'll tell you what, you win this round, but next time it's going to be a much more advanced game." He watched with a smile as Robin smirked nodding in agreement. Wally leaned down his lips barely touching Robin's. "And from now on Supey's not allowed to play."

* * *

And that my wonderfull reviews and readers was the end of The Robin Game. Oh my gawd what is this! Zuzubear actually g=finished a multi-chapter story? I know it even shocks me. Yeah Hope you guys like it. I'm too lazy to go back and change the rating so i cut it here. If you want me to continue it to ONE little side story of lemonade i will . . . if i get around to it. bahhh school, band, babysitting, tons of unfinished YJ sotries sitting in my computer not to mention half drawn sketches and pictures.


End file.
